ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2017
Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2017 (04/10/2017) Collect special initial eggs and work to complete certain phrases in the Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2017! Event Period Monday, April 10 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Sunday, April 23 at 7:59 a.m. Moogles and their Locations Moogles will appear in the following locations during the course of the event. Southern San d'Oria (J-9) / Northern San d'Oria (D-8) Bastok Mines (H-9) / Bastok Markets (G-8) Windurst Waters (north side) (F-5) / Windurst Woods (K-10) Enjoying the Festivities Learn more about the event by speaking with one of the moogles in the locations given above. Collect initial eggs that spell out the phrases provided to you and trade them to the moogle to receive special rewards! Three Collect the first three letter of your character's name. Example: If your character's name is Moogle, you need to collect M, O, and O. Straight 8 Starting with the first character of your name, collect eight letters in alphabetical order. Example: If your character's name is Moogle, you need to collect M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, and T. of a Kind Collect seven of any given letters. Example: Seven As. There are some other combinations you can collect as well! See what you can find! * The 11th anniversary event words LEAFKIN, ELEVEN and VANADIEL are not eligible words in this event. Hints Hint 1 name 5 Hint 2 of the Week Hint 3 Map Scan Collecting Initial Eggs Initial eggs may be collected once per Vana'diel day via the following methods. - Speaking to a moogle. - Trading one of the following sets of items to a moogle. 12 bird eggs / 12 hard-boiled eggs / 6 lizard eggs / 1 apkallu egg / 1 soft-boiled egg / 1 colored egg / 1 party egg / 99 Sairui-ran / 1 lucky egg / 1 imperial egg - Through mining, logging, or harvesting. * The above methods will have their timers reset at 0:00 each Vana'diel day. * New characters will be unable to receive initial eggs from moogles until 0:00 Vana'diel time after character creation. * When in a party and receiving an egg from one of the moogles, you may designate one party member and receive an egg with the first initial of their character name. Perhaps something special will happen if the designated member is wearing an egg helm! Create your own egg buffet! Four of the rewards for completing this event are the egg locker, egg table, egg stool, and egg lantern furnishings. Trading them to the moogle inside your mog house will reward you with your very of egg buffet! The moogle will also help break the buffet down into its constituent parts if you trade him the buffet again. Special stores Stores selling a wide variety of egg-hunt related paraphernalia will be set up in the following locations for the duration of the event. Northern San d'Oria (D-8) Bastok Mines (H-9) Windurst Water (north side) (G-10) Source http://www.playonline.com/pcd/topics/ff11us/detail/15451/detail.html Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza! 2017, The